


Run

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa thinks, Utako inquires. Then Suoh gives her a letter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 27/07 - 'Sharing pains and not joys'. CLAMP School Detectives is the property of CLAMP.

“Nagisa-chan, is everything alright?”

Utako Ohkawa’s voice came out of nowhere. Nagisa jumped, almost dropping the pen in her hand. “Ah, Utako-san, er, yes, I’m fine. Why?”

Utako looked unconvinced. “You’ve been gazing into space all day. That’s not like you.”

“Well…” Nagisa looked down at her workbook guiltily, which was covered in doodles. “I guess I’m just not concentrating today.”

Class had ended five minutes ago, but Nagisa had barely noticed. She had spent the entire first and second period staring at the courtyard outside, watching late students rush to their lessons and a few of the teachers meet up with each other. It was a hot day, and the glass felt cool to touch. She had rested her head against the window and stayed like that, only moving once when the teacher called her name.

Only a couple of students lingered in the classroom. Utako pulled up a chair and sat next to Nagisa, concerned. “Did something happen yesterday?” she asked quietly.

Yesterday… Oh yes, yesterday Nagisa had visited the Takamura residence as a surprise, but Suoh hadn’t been there. She’d waited for hours, the perfectly wrapped gift sitting in her lap like a dead weight. At nine o’clock, she’d given up.

“His mother said that he was involved in council activities,” Nagisa continued, “but I hardly see him these days. I understand why, since council activities are very important, but… I feel like he might be avoiding me.”

Utako shook her head. “No, Suoh-san wouldn’t do that.”

“But it’s true,” Nagisa looked down at her workbook. The scribbles were mainly of birds and rabbits, but there were a few little stick men too. “Whenever we meet… if we meet… he always looks so uncomfortable, like he wants to be somewhere else.”

The last time she and Suoh had met up, they’d gone for a walk in the park. He’d barely said anything, choosing instead to shuffle his feet and look extremely guilty all the way around. Nagisa had asked him repeatedly what was wrong, but he’d just shake his head, give her a weak smile and say ‘everything’s fine.’

Utako opened her mouth to reassure her, but she was interrupted.

“Utako-san! Azuya-san!” A girl ran into the classroom, weaving around the desks quickly. “I’m so glad I found you! I was really worried!”

“Huh?” Utako frowned. “What do you mean, Tanaka-san?”

The girl – Tanaka – stopped to catch her breath. Her face was red with exhaustion.

“I thought you’d already heard and gone after them… They’ve… I mean… I passed Takamura-san ten minutes ago.”

Nagisa stood up. Utako’s face fell, “You did?”

“Yes, he was with Imonoyama-sama and they were running somewhere. He said… he told me to give you this.”

She pulled out a small envelope from her bag and handed it to Nagisa. The neat, simple handwriting on the front (‘To Azuya-san’) was unmistakably Suoh’s.

“He said he didn’t want to give it to you. He said he wanted to tell you himself, but… there was something terrible going on. There was a huge crowd of people, and Imonoyama-sama was crying -”

Nagisa opened it. There was a single sheet of paper inside.

_Dear Azuya-san. I’m sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have to leave the country with Nokoru Imonoyama as soon as possible. If you are reading this letter, I have been unable to see you in time, and I apologise greatly for that. I did hope that I could see you one last time before I departed._

_Azuya-san, you will never see me again. Please forget about me. I will not lie to you; I was given the option of staying here with you, but I declined. During these past few days, I have come to realise that the one I love the most is no longer you, but Nokoru Imonoyama. You have every right to hate me, and I will never forgive myself for deceiving you. I am truly, truly sorry._

_I wish you well for the future._

It was written in a hurry, but it was undoubtedly genuine. Nagisa didn’t know what to say. She just stood there, staring at the piece of paper, reading it over and over again. Suoh would never do something like this, Never! It had to be an extreme emergency for him to go as low as to dump her by letter. Was it so terrible that he couldn’t even phone her later? Could he not have phoned her at all? What in the world was happening?

“…You say you saw him ten minutes ago?” she said at last, a voice barely a whisper. Her hands were shaking.

“Yes.”

“Then he’s still on campus. He must be!” With a yell, Nagisa grasped the letter and sprinted out of the room, the door slammed behind her.

“Nagisa-chan!” Utako ran after her, throwing the door open and running after her. She could hear her friend’s sobs from across the corridor. “Nagisa-chan!”

“I think he wanted to free her,” said Tanaka, skim reading the letter. “He didn’t want her to wait for him… He really isn’t coming back…”

Utako shook, tears streaming down her face as she came to a stop. Nagisa was no longer in sight. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. In one quiet breath, she prayed for Nagisa to find him in time, and cursed Suoh Takamura bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> 2008 Notes: The prompt refers to the state of Suoh and Nagisa's relationship in the fic, in case that's not clear! I'm a bit worried about this fic's characterisation. Some concrit wouldn't go amiss :)
> 
> 2014 Notes: I rewrote this fic about five times before posting it, and still felt pretty insecure about it afterwards. These kinds of fics usually end up being my favourites later on though.


End file.
